


Tell me right now, baby

by athiker10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athiker10/pseuds/athiker10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't expect it, but he should have. Gabriel always chooses the most outrageous way to do something, especially important things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me right now, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post by Dancesontuesdays, I had to write the fic. It's not very imaginative, but it's what I had in me tonight! 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

_Hey Sam, this is Castiel, do you have a minute? I’d like you to come over so I can show you something._  
Sam shook his head. No matter how many times he’d told Cas that he didn’t have to be so formal when texting, he’d never really gotten it. Honestly, Sam should be used to it by now and he was, he swore. Except, well, the contrast between Gabriel and Castiel was hilarious. He and Dean had known them for what felt like ever: they’d grown up three houses down from each other and their parents were, well, if not friends, at least friendly with each other.  
He glanced down at his phone again, studied his book and decided to blow it off. He was on spring break of his senior year of college, he could afford a few minutes where he wasn’t studying. Besides, Gabriel had been a little distracted recently and it wasn’t like him. Maybe he could track his boyfriend down while he was over there. Sam knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man but the way he’d been acting, well, he had a little niggling voice telling him Gabriel didn’t feel the same.  
He loped down the street, thinking nothing of his jeans and ratty t-shirt with a flannel shirt thrown over it to find Castiel waiting for him outside, iPod and Bose headphones in hand standing beside his parent’s old mini-van. Balthazar was on his phone nearby and Sam absently waved to him and got the finger in return. He rolled his eyes, typical.  
“Hey Cas,” Sam said smiling at his brother’s boyfriend.  
“Hello Sam,” Castiel said, slight smile gracing his features; it was moments like this that Sam could see what Dean saw in him.  
“So? What’s this you wanted to show me.” Castiel gestured for him to sit in the back of the van and when Sam did, placed the bose headphones over Sam’s ears. He handed the iPod over, his voice low so Sam had to strain to hear him over the padding of the earphones.  
“I just wanted to have you listen to this song. I think it exemplifies your and Gabriel’s relationship. Don’t press play!” Castiel said and Sam stopped before realizing someone was in the back seat of the car behind him he glanced back to see Balthazar fixing a camera to the seat and Sam frowned, bewildered before Castiel caught his attention. “Ignore Balthazar. He’s just going to take you on a ride. Don’t worry-I’ve got blackmail to make sure he stays slow.” Castiel suddenly had a little drum and a drumstick in his hand and was telling him to press play. So he did.  
And Castiel started pretending to drum in time with the music and Sam couldn’t help it. He started laughing, tears coming to his eyes and then Castiel drifted off to the side and There was Anna and Uriel, Anna flashing around in her bright dress and they were both singing along to the music they couldn’t hear. Well, mouthing the words at least. And they were sort of dancing even. And then Ben Braeden, the little boy from down the street, shimmied his way across his vision and Sam snorted. As Anna and Uriel shuffled off to the side, it revealed Gabriel’s parents, walking stately down the street, following the car and Sam felt something click into place.  
This was why Gabriel had been so distracted recently and he couldn’t help but fall more deeply in love. They were dancing to music they’d surely never intentionally listened to in their life and then Gabriel’s father was handing his wife a bouquet who then tossed it to Sam who just barely managed to catch it, clutching it to his chest.  
Castiel came back into his vision, Dean stalking after him, singing along, though not without a sardonic look in Sam’s direction that said exactly how he felt about being roped into this (as well as how happy he was for Sam). They clinked…something. He couldn’t figure out what and then a whole huge group of his friends were running into his line of vision, dancing and Anna and Uriel were center stage again, dancing as they sang along to the music.  
Even more of his friends and neighbors, Ben Braeden again and Lisa too came shimmying past the car before running off to the side again and Sam felt his abs start to hurt with all the laughter. Anna, Uriel and his friends all lined up and there were his parents, John  & Mary dancing at the back, strutting up the aisle made for them, John begging Mary and Mary pretending to stick her nose in the air and Sam felt his heart clench in joy and longing. He wanted that with Gabriel so badly.  
Damien and Barnes even, from down the street, started pretend fighting before one of them grabbed the other and kissed him. And everyone was dancing and Sam had to laugh more. This was outrageous and so perfectly Gabriel. His boyfriend’s sense of humor was a little on the wacky side. Perfectly wacky, in Sam’s opinion.  
Half the high school marching band marched past and his friends were holding up computers of friends from college all dancing in time as well. This was, well, it definitely explained why Gabriel had been so distracted recently. And then everyone was moving out of the way, forming an aisle and there was Gabriel, sauntering up the road and the car was stopping and Sam tried, he really tried, but he couldn’t help it, tears rolled from his eyes.  
“Sam Winchester, you’ve given me so much joy and I want to spend the rest of my life making you just as happy. Will you marry me?” He was down on one knee and Sam collapsed out of the vehicle coming down onto his knees in front of Gabriel, ignoring the scraping pain that his legs felt from the pavement.  
“Yes. God, a thousand times yes, Gabriel. You are the most ridiculous man I’ve ever met, you know that, right?” Sam cut the man off by kissing him, showing him how much it meant that he was getting to spend the rest of his life with his best friend and lover.


End file.
